The Wasabi Warriors Save Valentine's Day
by ForeverinNeverlandXO
Summary: Kim Crawford is left with a broken heart the day before Valentine's Day. One-Shot.


**Hello all! So I plan on updating my current story Waiting For You very soon, like within the next two days, but I just had to honor Valentine's Day and do this cute little one-shot that's been forming in my head. Oh and although this is a Kick story, this will be published as a Kim & Wasabi Warriors.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this cheesy, romantic little story. Plus it has to do with friendship :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

To say I was excited would be an understatement. I was ecstatic. For once I would actually have a Valentine on Valentine's Day. Yep, you heard me right. I, Kim Crawford, was going to celebrate that oh so ridiculously cheesy holiday.

It had been three months since I began dating Hunter Peterson. Three long months of dinner dates, movie nights and sporting events. I really liked him and I was definitely soaking up the undivided attention he was constantly shooting my way. Like right now. Hunter was currently standing next to my locker patiently waiting for me to finish getting the next few books I would need. He even held my backpack for me like the gentleman he was.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked as he began stuffing my books into my bag as I handed them to him. I shrugged as I grabbed my last book and closed my locker.

"Whatever is fine with me. I like when you plan the dates. You're always surprising me." I replied. I took my backpack from him and threw it over my shoulder. He grabbed my hand and we began walking towards math.

"Oh come on Kim, there must be something specific you want to do. Just tell me and I'll do it." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes at his desperation.

"It's cuter when you surprise me though." I stated as we stopped in front of my class. I turned to face him and he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You know you're as stubborn as a mule though right?" He teased. I chuckled and nodded my head. He smiled before pecking me on the cheek and saying goodbye. He had gym right now and if he wanted to make it on time he would have to book it fast. I walked into my class and made my way down the isles of desks to the very back row. I sat down and pulled out my binder, shuffling through all the loose papers trying to find my homework. While I was desperately searching and letting stray papers fall around me, someone else took the seat right next to me and picked up what I had dropped and set it neatly back on my desk.

"Whoa there Kimmy, where's the fire?" The person joked. I laughed knowing perfectly well who that voice belonged to.

"It'll be on my ass if I forget _another _assignment." I responded.

"Uh Kimmy?" I looked up at Jack's smirking face and noticed the paper he was holding up in his hand. I read the title and realized it was my lost homework. I snatched it from him quickly and scanned over it. There were tiny hearts all over the edges with the words "I love Jack" written in all of them.

"Jack, what the hell!" I shouted as I furiously erased all his little scribbles.

"Don't you remember loaning me the work last night?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I was super busy with Hunter that I pretty much lost track of everything I did yesterday." I answered.

"So that's why you missed another practice? Because of Hunter?" Jack huffed. I groaned.

"Don't start Jack. You always do this. I missed like two practices this month, that's all." I said. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face the front of the room.

"Whatever Kim." He grunted. I shook my head at his response. Jack was my best friend, he had been for two years now, but he definitely didn't like Hunter and I honestly had no idea why. To be fair though, Hunter wasn't too big on Jack either but I'm pretty sure that's because Jack's a guy and I hang out with him _a lot._

Math went by pretty quickly. Jack ignored me for most of it but at least he managed a small goodbye before he left me afterwards. I really didn't want to know what his issue was right now.

I gathered my stuff and began my hunt for my boyfriend. He had promised to walk me home after school. I walked towards the gym but stopped when I saw Hunter talking to Morgan Hill. Morgan Hill was his girlfriend before me and he had made it plainly obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. So why was he standing there having a conversation with her? I pressed myself against the wall so that I was not as noticeable and listened in.

"I just need a couple more days. Let me get through tomorrow with her and then I'll do it." He said. What the hell was he talking about? Morgan stepped closer to him and slid her hand down his chest.

"But what if I want you for my Valentine?" She asked seductively. I heard him sigh.

"Morgan it's going to be a lot harder dumping Kim. She's actually a really nice girl and I've really grown to like her. I'm going to do it, I just don't want to hurt her. You had me last Valentine's Day." He pointed out. If it was possible to hear a heart shatter, I'm sure the entire school would have heard mine at that very moment. Hunter was planning on dumping me? For Morgan? I watched as they smiled at each other and then Morgan pressed her lips against his. Now _that _was hurtful. I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and tears were threatening to spill. How could he do this? He had acted like he really liked me, but that couldn't be the case if he could just drop everything we had for another girl.

"Hunter please, do it today. I can't be having _my _guy treating another girl like a princess on Valentine's Day. I thought you loved me?" Morgan hissed.

"I do Morgan! I do love you." He quickly assured her. Wow, could this moment get any worse? Morgan stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Then why can't you do it now!" She pouted. Before Hunter could answer I stepped out into the middle of the hallway in plain view. I mimicked Morgan's posture and crossed my arms as well.

"Yeah Hunter, why can't you do it now?" I asked, venom seeping into my voice. Both of them turned their heads to look at me, shocked expressions clearly visible. They definitely weren't expecting me. To be honest, I was expecting myself to do this. My anger was now fueling my mind and actions though and I just couldn't stay quiet anymore.

As if on cue, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry all walked around the corner on the opposite side of the hallway and stopped abruptly once they saw how mad I looked and how guilty the other jackasses seemed. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well?" I pressed on tapping my foot impatiently.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hunter questioned uncomfortably.

"Long enough to hear all about your little plan and to witness you cheat on me with this skank." I sneered. Morgan glared at me.

"Kim please, just hear me out. I know this looks bad but-" I held my hand up and silenced him. I was not about to let him start shooting off pathetic excuses.

"No Hunter, you hear me out. We are done, for good. Happy Valentine's Day." I turned around and darted for the front door. I had managed to hold myself together fairly well but now my strength was depleting and the tears I had been pushing back were beginning to fall.

Now about what I said before, I'm not so excited anymore.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The guys and I stood there in the hallway and watched as Kim ran out of the school. I knew how much she liked Hunter and I knew her well enough to know that deep inside this was killing her.

"You cheated on Kim?" Jerry asked Hunter. Jerry and Hunter were actually pretty good friends. They got along way better than I ever had with Hunter and Jerry always tried telling me he wasn't as bad as I thought. The look on his face would tell you that he was changing his mind very quickly though.

"Jerry come on, you know I love Morgan and no matter how many girls I date she'll always be the one I go back to." He said. I was about to say something but Jerry beat me to it. Four seconds ago Jerry was standing right next to me but now he was on the other side of the hallway pinning Hunter against the lockers.

"If you knew you loved Morgan and planned on going back to her then why did you even bother with Kim? Huh? She's a girl, not an instrument you can just play." Jerry pushed harder. Hunter winced.

"Jerry calm down man! It isn't even that big of a deal! I thought we were cool?" Hunter grabbed at Jerry's hands that were gripping the collar of his shirt but Jerry only tightened his hold.

"We were cool, until you went and cheated on one of my best friends." Jerry slammed him against the lockers. Now as much as I hated Hunter and I would have loved seeing Jerry kill him, I didn't want my best friend to get in trouble, so against my better judgement I pulled Jerry away from Hunter and patted his back encouragingly.

"It's cool man, I think Kim would have been happy that you stuck up for her." I said. Jerry just nodded and straightened his black hoodie. We all took one last look at Hunter and Morgan before turning to walk away.

"You're all a bunch of freaks. Dating one of you was the biggest mistake ever." Hunter shouted. We all stopped dead in our tracks but this time it was me who took action. Before I could even think twice, my fist connected with Hunter's face and his back collided with the wall.

"Kim is not a mistake and don't you ever talk about her again or it'll be the last thing you ever do." I growled. I walked back over to the guys who were all smirking. Milton decided he had to put his two sense in and shot Morgan a nasty look.

"Learn some respect hunny. He dated Kim when he says he _loves _you. Tsk, tsk. You'll be better off once you learn what love really means. Oh and by the way, that sweater is so last season." He rolled his eyes at her outfit and then led the way as we all left.

* * *

**[ The Next Day, Valentine's Day ]**

**Kim's POV**

Alone on Valentine's Day again. Oh how my life just totally rocks. I'm pretty sure the only good thing about today was how awesome our school was to give us this lame day off. I would get to spend it in the dojo brutally killing a dummy and that was enough to get me out of bed.

I showered, ate, and then quickly dressed. I wasn't in the mood to go all out or put makeup on so I just threw on a pair of yoga pants and one of Jack's old shirts that I tied at the bottom to make it fit better. I slipped on my old black and white converse and then left for the dojo. I was dreading going out in public just for the fact that I was bound to run into a million couples with their stupid gifts and their annoying gushy crap. Yeah, I was feeling a bit cynical today. I did just have my heart crushed into a thousand pieces though so it was ok.

I finally reached the mall and I braced myself as I roughly pushed past all the couples who were overcrowding the building today. I rolled my eyes at everyone. I had only been awake for an hour and I was already wishing the day was over.

Once I spotted the dojo from up ahead my mood lifted a little but that was quickly over as soon as I got closer and realized all the lights were off. I groaned. Of course, how could I forget? Rudy was now dating Ms. Applebaum which meant he would be gone for the day. Who would want to hang out in a dingy dojo when they had someone to go do lovey dovey stuff with? I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I guess I had no other choice but to go home. I reluctantly turned around to head home but I was interrupted by the beeping of my phone. I reached into my pocket to grab my it and pulled it out.

**Jack - Forget to tell you that Rudy left the dojo open for us today.**

Well that's lucky. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips before I headed back towards the dojo. I pushed the door open and flipped on the lights expecting to find a completely empty room. I got something entirely different.

Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry all stood in the middle of the dojo dressed in black tuxes, each holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers, yellow daisies. A long table covered by a white tablecloth and red lit candles was set up behind them and a large banner that read "Happy Valentine's Day Kim!" was hung up above the entrance. I was completely shocked.

"What is this?" I whispered as I walked slowly towards them. They were all smiling like a bunch of goons.

"Your Valentine's date, duh." Eddie answered. I stared at them all confused.

"My date?" I questioned.

"Yes Kimmy, your date with the Wasabi Warriors. We're your Valentines this year." Jack said.

I didn't realize how much of an emotional girl I was until I found myself crying and hugging all the guys tightly. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are seriously the greatest best friends ever. I can't believe you did all of this for me." I cried. The guys just smiled and shrugged.

"Lets eat now. I'm starving!" Eddie exclaimed as he made a mad dash for the table. Jerry and Milton followed close behind. Jack and I stood there and chuckled at the guys who were now stuffing their faces with all the food they had ordered from the Seaford Diner.

"Come here for a second." Jack whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me towards the lockers. I watched him quizzically as he shuffled through his locker for a moment.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. I shook my head and laughed but did as I was told anyways.

"Ok, you can open them." He said. I opened my eyes to a small brown stuffed teddy bear holding a heart with the words "be mine" on it. I took it from him and gazed down lovingly at it. This would be the first bear I ever received on Valentine's Day making it incredibly special.

"Kimmy, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Will you be mine?" All I could do was smile, hug him, and then pull him in for a kiss. I was too speechless to find any words.

Yesterday I was completely heartbroken, this morning I was too. I couldn't stand Valentine's Day.

But now, now it was my favorite day.

* * *

**Oh can you feel the cheese just oozing from this story? I sure can! :)**

**I know it's late but Happy Valentines everyone!**


End file.
